


distraction

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [31]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Can’t believe i’m tagging this in a threesome fic but, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, again tagged for a reason I’m sorry, allison uses her rumor in this, also five is an edgelord, idk what to tag that with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: He was well-aware that they were trying to irritate him by speaking about him like he wasn’t there. Five sighed loudly, trying to tune them out, but then he heard Allison whisper something to Vanya that he couldn’t quite hear and Vanya giggle. His right eye twitched for reasons he didn’t entirely understand, trying to decipher what they were saying to one another.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves/Allison Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pacoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacoca/gifts), [Nightsrk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsrk/gifts), [JjdoggieS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/gifts), [Jazzydemons666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzydemons666/gifts).



His sisters stared up at him, settled against his bed as they offered up commentary on his handwriting every few moments. Their legs were pressed together, which he had only noticed when he’d looked back once to shush them. Vanya leaned companionably into Allison’s side, watching him scribble equations against his wall. 

“He hasn’t slept much lately, has he?” Allison murmured to Vanya, and he rolled his eyes and kept working. 

“No,” Vanya replied. “Two and a half days, I think.”

He was well-aware that they were trying to irritate him by speaking about him like he wasn’t there. Five sighed loudly, trying to tune them out, but then he heard Allison whisper something to Vanya that he couldn’t quite hear and Vanya giggle. His right eye twitched for reasons he didn’t entirely understand, trying to decipher what they were saying to one another. 

Finally, he couldn’t take them whispering any longer, and he whirled around, snapping, “What do you want?”

Vanya blinked, and Allison smirked. Vanya had curled into Allison’s side, tucked under her arm. He searched her gaze for the distinct vacantness rumoring would cause but found none. She was acting this way voluntarily, and his stomach twisted as he realized. He wasn’t really clear what he and Vanya were to one another as of this point in time, but her cozying up to Allison the way she was just then made him inexplicably jealous. “What are you guys doing here?” His voice sounded weak to his own ears, and he resisted the urge to glower at Allison, who still had that smug grin on her face. It reminded him vaguely of a face she used to make when she’d first gotten to use her rumor on more people than just the people under Reginald’s roof. When all of them were now in their late-twenties, it was particularly distressing.

“You should take a break,” Allison answered, even though he had more been aiming the question to Vanya, a welcome occupant to his room. They’d all stayed in the mansion the past week after the news of their cult-leader passing; almost immediately upon coming back there, he and Vanya had fallen back into the old, confusing routine that had kept him from ever being with anyone else. When he’d desparately rutted inside of her the night before, he’d called her ‘his,’ and he wondered if the reason she was acting this way just then was to prove some sort of point.

It was certainly enough to distress him, regardless. 

“I’m fine,” Five told them through gritted teeth, going back to work and wondering if he should go back to Germany. He’d taken leave from work, but he figured terrorizing students might brung more joy than the realization that Vanya might only see him as something to fuck when available. Maybe she had some sort of score card- a ‘collect all six’ scenario. Or maybe she had some way to organize it all by time, to ensure that she got attention from all of them that week. 

Or maybe he was just a jealous bastard. 

Maybe he just misinterpreted what Vanya thought of him, and he had no right to stake a claim on her for his unrequited feelings.

He really needed to just go. 

“It’s late,” Vanya told him, standing up and leaving Allison’s side; he hated the way it made him feel calmer. 

“I’ll be okay,” Five replied, voice softer than he’d intended. 

She inched closer, wrapping her arms around his torso once she’d reached him, chest pressed to his back. “You’re sure?” 

He inhaled sharply, leaning into her touch despite his best efforts towards restraint. “Yes,” he stammered out the single word. 

Her hand moved down, fingers trailing along his belt. The chalk broke in his hand, and she pressed her lips between his shoulder blades. “You’re sure you don't want to take a break?” 

Seconds after he said the words, she was in his arms, and he was blinking her to his bed, nearly displacing Allison in the process. He took one look at her, and they both understood what this would be. 

For him, it was a matter of his own jealousy. For her, it was her own competitive nature. 

They both turned to Vanya, working together (well, he’d hardly call it teamwork, more a way to silently argue with one another) to fully unclothe Vanya. She lay back, watching them with her mouth just a little bit agape. She reached for Five, but Allison quickly rumored her to not initiate any contact. Five rolled his eyes, knowing it was because she didn’t want her to give him attention and possibly  _ win.  _ The fact that she hadn’t changed at all, at the very least, was a little refreshing, knowing that he could count on her to be consistent. 

Five moved between her legs, slipping his tongue inside of her. When Allison rumored her to not be able to come by anything he did, he glanced up between Vanya’s legs, glowering at her, “Are you serious?”

Figuring that Vanya could at least experience pleasure and that if he stared at Allison much longer this would quickly devolve, he moved back to give Vanya the attention she deserved, lapping up the cum gathering between her thighs. However, he pulled away the second he heard them kissing, knowing one of his eyes was twitching. The second Allison craned her neck to the side to look at Five in condescension, he covered his mouth to Vanya’s, smiling as she moaned against his lips. 

When Allison started shrugging off her clothes, going to Vanya to have her touch her, Five moved in to touch her instead, not wanting to see Vanya’s hands on someone else. Allison didn’t object, groaning as his hand slipped between her legs, roughly pressing his thumb to her clit. Vanya’s eyes were on him, moving behind him to get closer, trying to see his movements better. It felt odd to do this in front of her, especially considering Allison was now the only other person he’d ever done anything like this with. Vanya didn’t seem to mind at all though, reaching for his belt as Five sunk a finger into Allison, a small noise leaving his lips as he realized she was just as pliant for him as Vanya. 

“You’ve wanted this a while?” Five taunted, not really believing that she had. He was well-aware he wasn’t the brother that she wanted. Still, the way she gushed around his finger was doing wonders for his (already high) ego. 

Five couldn’t hide his smirk then when Allison nodded, biting her lip. Clearly, it was because she just didn’t want him to stop, and he wasn’t going to now. 

When Vanya’s fingers closed around him, he tilted his neck quickly to press a light kiss to her forehead. When he moved his attention back to his other sister, though he lightly crooned praise to Vanya the entire time, leaning back against her. She’d tucked her chin on his shoulder as she touched him with a softness that almost reassured him that she wouldn’t leave right after this, that he wouldn’t be constantly trying all he could not to fall into the pull of her when she didn’t want him, that she could possibly feel what he felt for her in turn. 

Allison made a small noise at the tender way he was responding to Vanya compared to the rough movements inside of her, and he would have been more gentle if she had told him to. But she didn’t. A part of him thought that she got off on the fact that Vanya was more important to him than her, that she  _ liked  _ the way he was murmuring praise to Vanya while he practically glowered at her. Or maybe it was just that she liked knowing that he was seething from  _ her  _ effect on Vanya. 

That if he wasn’t the least bit concerned about who Vanya cared about, this wouldn’t have happened at all. 

And she’d be right if that was the case.

When his stomach started to tighten, he gently asked Vanya to stop touching him, prompting her to glance up at him in bewilderment. Before he could even fully comprehend that she was worried she’d done something wrong, he was kissing her again. 

Allison pushed him back against the bed, laying him in a supine position, staring up at his sisters. He nodded when Allison glanced down, climbing onto his lap, knees on either side of him, reaching down to guide him to her entrance. Without thought, he reached for Vanya, gripping her hips against his palms and pulling her forward until she was hovered just above his face. She glanced down, long hair spilling down her shoulders, reaching just below her small breasts. Her eyes asked a silent question, and he was already pulling her down, mouth pressing to her cunt, smiling against her at her sigh of pleasure. 

The sounds she made combined with the feeling of Allison riding him was overwhelming, and he gripped Vanya’s thighs, nails digging into her skin. Vanya’s hips jerked forward, and he made sure she didn’t fall as she did, making sure to pay attention to the movements of his mouth, licking against her with the same care he always gave. 

At the sound of Allison rumoring him to stop, he felt physical pain to do so. The sound of whine Vanya made at the loss of him punctured his heart like a lead-tipped arrow, depleting him of all softness and making him want to reach forward to Allison and-

She rumored Vanya to leave his side, and his heart pounded mutinously against his chest. He knew that she wouldn’t, she  _ couldn’t,  _ take the feelings he felt for his sweet Vanya away. Existing without loving Vanya was impossible for him. But she could easily exist without caring for him at all. Allison could make him Apollo and Vanya his Daphne, and he would spend the rest of his life chasing her until she was nothing at all, sunk into the earth and forced to remain stagnant. 

Allison moved to Vanya, and he watched his best friend and favorite person  _ lean  _ into her, kissing her with the excitement and eagerness that had once made him naively believe that she’d accept him when he offered himself completely to her. The feeling of wrongness came back as Allison moved to smile at him, and he had no idea  _ what  _ her motivation was. Was it just sex for her? Was it that she wanted to teach him a lesson for some way he’d wronged her? Was it that she had some other ulterior motive?

It then occurred to him that her actions may not be entirely self-serving at all. He’d remembered all the times in the past week that he’d found Vanya leaning against her, how she’d slung her arm around her, looking dazed and somewhat reluctant for Vanya to want to be near her all of a sudden. Maybe it had been Vanya who’d come to her, who’d wanted her company. What if it was that Vanya had asked her to do this, and she’d agreed? 

Was Vanya that cruel? Would she ask Allison to touch her in front of him? What would her reasoning have been? To get him to back off? He’d gotten a job an ocean away to make her comfortable, though. He’d never moved on, sure, but he’d never thought she would make a point to rub that in his face. 

He was jumping to conclusions, surely. There was no way Vanya could be that cruel, regardless of how she felt for him. That wasn’t who she was. Though he knew there was a darker side to her, it wasn’t vindictive, not in this way. 

No, she wasn’t trying to hurt him, he didn’t think. Maybe it was that she was so desperate for any attention from anybody else in the world at all that she clung to Allison as she freely gave it. Didn’t she know that he would give her anything she asked for? That he’d effectively given himself over to her completely- or at the very least the side of him that was relatively human, not brittled by years of being Reginald’s soldier- long ago? She’d had that part of him in her possession ever since she’d grabbed his hand many years ago and proclaimed that he was her best friend. 

When Vanya pulled away from Allison, she leaned down, murmuring something into her ear. Vanya’s eyes went wide, a blush reaching her cheeks before her eyes clouded into a filmy haze, going blue for just a second, indicating she’d been rumored. If Five thought at all that she hadn’t agreed to this beforehand, he’d have already gotten Vanya away from her. It didn’t take a genius to know that Vanya had likely specifically asked for her to use her rumor, that they’d laid out ground rules. The dread he felt could not last long at all, though, because her lips were on his own moments later. 

He was forced to think past the dejected feelings when she climbed onto his lap, curling her arms around him. Allison was watching them, and he didn’t look up at her as he spread Vanya’s legs a little further and guided her to him. It wasn’t a competition for him; he wanted Vanya. Five’s lips moved to her throat, and she whimpered. The noise brought something primal over him, and he flipped them over, to where he was on top of her, bracketing himself between her thighs. When he pushed fully inside of her, he couldn’t think past her at all. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist, but, for the most part, she was pliant beneath him, letting him take charge completely. It was something he usually did, but he didn’t mind it when she took control, either. She liked being taken care of though, and he liked taking care of her. 

“What did she tell you to do?” Five grunted, rolling his hips forward. Allison was at the foot of his bed, watching with rapt attention, and it made him want to coax the sinful sounds Vanya’d given him so readily for years, once burned into his mind, they’d never been able to leave. “Did she tell you to go to me?” It would almost hurt more, if the only reason she’d chosen to move from Allison had been because it had been outside of her immediate control. It would be an impossibility for him to know if she’d ever wanted to be underneath him in the first place. 

When he starts to pull out of her again, her fingernails dig into his shoulders. Boldy, she said, “She told me to do what I want.”

“And what do you want?” He couldn’t help that his voice was bitter, he didn’t think. It had once become that way, and it hadn’t changed at all since he’d realized she’d never follow when he left her behind. “Just to be fucked, Vanya?”

“No,” her eyes flashed, but it wasn’t anger he saw within them. It was something like remorse. “I want what I’ve always wanted.”

“What is that, precisely?”

“You.”

He shook his head, hands on either side of her, holding himself up as he desperately thrust within her. There was no way he could believe her. “You know as well as I do that if you wanted me, you could’ve had me all along.”

She sighed, sounding frustrated, “I knew you wouldn’t understand.”

Allison sent a rumor his way, and he nearly snapped at her when he realized she was essentially denying his orgasm until he heard Vanya out. (She didn’t rumor him to stop fucking Vanya. In fact, she’d specified that he’d have to keep moving inside of her while he listened, and he was pretty sure it was to keep him trapped there but still content. Because there was no way he couldn’t be content, if not overjoyed, when he was inside of his precious Vanya.) 

Vanya spoke again, sounding a little more affected and breathy but not incomprehensible quite yet. The only shakiness, he knew, came from her desire, emboldened by the rumor. “I do want this.” 

“If you want this, why haven’t you told me?”

There really wasn’t anyway to argue with her, considering she couldn’t exactly lie right now. “Because I was afraid you didn’t.”

He raised his brows, trying to formulate any coherent sentence at all but knowing he wouldn’t be able to. Instead, he leaned down to kiss her, making the rocking movements just a little more gentle. There was a small sound behind him that indicated Allison had left, and it suddenly occurred to him  _ why  _ Vanya had asked her in the first place, nearly passing out as he did. It was certainly… an unconventional way to admit her feelings. 

It also occurred to him that Allison had rumored both of them to not be able to have an orgasm, so he softly muttered an explanation to Vanya before blinking to Allison, just a few feet away from his door at that point, grabbing her and blinking them back to his bed. She smirked at him, already knowing why he was doing it, and he rolled his eyes, realizing already that she wasn’t going to undo the rumor without any other motivation and vowing to himself that he  _ would  _ force Luther to get his shit together afterwards (through violent means, not whatever the fuck this was.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!!!


End file.
